Some industrial machinery, for example, part washing machines, typically include a robot to perform certain tasks. For instance, the robot may be utilized to move a production part from one washing cell to another washing cell. Often, it is necessary and/or desirable to totally enclose the robot within an enclosure. This may be done for safety reasons, to prevent human interference with the robot, to contain water within the enclosure, and/or to reduce noise.
Difficulties often arise when the robot must be serviced, replaced, and/or otherwise removed from the machine. In such instances, maintenance crews typically must disassemble all or part of the enclosure to access the robot. One technique involves removing a top (i.e., a room) of the enclosure and then lifting the robot out with a crance. Regardless, enclosure disassembly often results in a very time consuming process that may also result in damage to the machine and/or the robot.
As such, it is desirable to present an assembly and method for easily removing a robot from an enclosure without disassembly of the enclosure. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.